


One more miracle

by Zargontari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thor, Loki (mentioned) - Freeform, Loki is dead, My First Work in This Fandom, Not A Fix-It, Post Infinity War, Thor doesn't believe it though, Thor loves his brother, Thor with ptsd, and misses him, dead Loki, it's implied that Thor has a therapist, we all want loki to be alive but no one does as much as Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: Set post Infinity War.Thor still believes Loki is alive, and writes a letter to him.It's short (like everything else I write, apparently), and meant to hurt - by which I mean it hurt me to write so I hope it hurts you to read.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	One more miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonChuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChuu/gifts).



ᛚᛟᚲᛁ.  
(Loki.)

ᛁ ᛋᚨᚹ ᚤᛟᚢ ᚨᚷᚨᛁᚾ ᛏᛟᛞᚨᚤ.  
(I saw you again today.)

ᛒᚨᚱᛖᛚᚤ ᚨ ᚷᛚᛁᛗᛈᛋᛖ, ᚨᚾᛞ ᚤᛖᛏ..  
(Barely a glimpse, and yet..)

ᛁ ᛋᛏᛁᛚᛚ ᚹᛟᚾᛞᛖᚱ.  
(I still wonder.)

ᛗᚤ ᛏᚺᛖᚱᚨᛈᛁᛋᛏ- ᚺᛖᚱ ᚾᚨᛗᛖ ᛁᛋ ᛗᚨᚱᛏᚺᚨ, ᚤᛟᚢ ᚹᛟᚢᛚᛞ ᛚᛁᚴᛖ ᚺᛖᚱ- ᛋᚨᚤᛋ ᛏᚺᚨᛏ ᛁ ᛟᚾᛚᚤ ᚺᚨᚡᛖ ᛞᚱᛖᚨᛗᛏ ᚤᛟᚢ.  
(My therapist- her name is Martha, you would like her- says that I only have dreamt you.)

ᛋᚺᛖ ᛏᛖᛚᛚᛋ ᛗᛖ ᛏᚺᚨᛏ ᚤᛟᚢ ᚨᚱᛖ ᚨ ᚠᛁᚷᛗᛖᚾᛏ, ᚨ ᚷᚺᛟᛋᛏᛚᚤ ᛖᛗᛒᛟᛞᛁᛗᛖᚾᛏ ᛟᚠ ᛗᚤ ᚷᚢᛁᛚᛏᚤ ᛗᛁᚾᛞ.  
(She tells me that you are a figment, a ghostly embodiment of my guilty mind.)

ᛋᚺᛖ ᚺᚨᛋ ᛒᛖᛖᚾ ᚱᛁᚷᚺᛏ ᚨᛒᛟᚢᛏ ᛖᚡᛖᚱᚤᛏᚺᛁᚾᚷ ᛋᚺᛖ ᚺᚨᛋ ᛋᚨᛁᛞ ᛒᛖᚠᛟᚱᛖ ᚾᛟᚹ.  
(She has been right about everything she has said before now.)

ᚤᛟᚢ ᚢᛋᛖᛞ ᛏᛟ ᛋᚨᚤ ᛏᚺᚨᛏ ᛁ ᚨᛚᚹᚨᚤᛋ ᚨᛋᚴᛖᛞ ᛏᛟᛟ ᛗᚢᚲᚺ ᛟᚠ ᚤᛟᚢ.  
(You used to say that I always asked too much of you.)

ᛒᚢᛏ ᚲᚨᚾ ᛁ ᚨᛋᚴ ᛋᛟᛗᛖᛏᚺᛁᚾᚷ ᛟᚠ ᚤᛟᚢ ᛃᚢᛋᛏ ᛟᚾᚲᛖ ᛗᛟᚱᛖ?  
(But can I ask something of you just once more?)

ᛈᚱᛟᚡᛖ ᚺᛖᚱ ᚹᚱᛟᚾᚷ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ ᛏᛁᛗᛖ.  
(Prove her wrong this time.)

ᚲᛟᛗᛖ ᚺᛟᛗᛖ.  
(Come home.)

ᛈ̶ᛚ̶ᛖ̶ᚨ̶ᛋ̶ᛖ̶ ᛞ̶ᛟ̶ᚾ̶'̶ᛏ̶ ᛚ̶ᛖ̶ᛏ̶ ᛗ̶ᛖ̶ ᛒ̶ᛖ̶ ᚹ̶ᚱ̶ᛟ̶ᚾ̶ᚷ̶ ᚤ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶ ᛞ̶ᛟ̶ᚾ̶'̶ᛏ̶ ᚢ̶ᚾ̶ᛞ̶ᛖ̶ᚱ̶ᛋ̶ᛏ̶ᚨ̶ᚾ̶ᛞ̶ ᚺ̶ᛟ̶ᚹ̶ ᛗ̶ᚢ̶ᚲ̶ᚺ̶ ᛁ̶ ᚾ̶ᛖ̶ᛖ̶ᛞ̶ ᚤ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶;̶ ᛁ̶'̶ᚡ̶ᛖ̶ ᛏ̶ᚺ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶ᚷ̶ᚺ̶ᛏ̶ ᚨ̶ᛒ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶ᛏ̶ ᛖ̶ᚾ̶ᛞ̶ᛁ̶ᚾ̶ᚷ̶ ᛁ̶ᛏ̶ ᚨ̶ᛚ̶ᛚ̶ ᚠ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶ᚱ̶ ᛏ̶ᛁ̶ᛗ̶ᛖ̶ᛋ̶ ᛏ̶ᚺ̶ᛁ̶ᛋ̶ ᚹ̶ᛖ̶ᛖ̶ᚴ̶ ᚨ̶ᚾ̶ᛞ̶ ᛁ̶ ᚲ̶ᚨ̶ᚾ̶'̶ᛏ̶ ᛞ̶ᛟ̶ ᛁ̶ᛏ̶ ᚹ̶ᛁ̶ᛏ̶ᚺ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶ᛏ̶ ᚤ̶ᛟ̶ᚢ̶ ᛈ̶ᛚ̶ᛖ̶ᚨ̶ᛋ̶ᛖ̶ ᚲ̶ᛟ̶ᛗ̶ᛖ̶ ᛒ̶ᚨ̶ᚲ̶ᚴ̶  
(P̷̴̷l̷̴̷e̷̴̷a̷̴̷s̷̴̷e̷̴̷ d̷̴̷o̷̴̷n̷̴̷'̷̴̷t̷̴̷ l̷̴̷e̷̴̷t̷̴̷ m̷̴̷e̷̴̷ b̷̴̷e̷̴̷ w̷̴̷r̷̴̷o̷̴̷n̷̴̷g̷̴̷,̷̴̷ y̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷ d̷̴̷o̷̴̷n̷̴̷'̷̴̷t̷̴̷ u̷̴̷n̷̴̷d̷̴̷e̷̴̷r̷̴̷s̷̴̷t̷̴̷a̷̴̷n̷̴̷d̷̴̷ h̷̴̷o̷̴̷w̷̴̷ m̷̴̷u̷̴̷c̷̴̷h̷̴̷ I̷̴̷ n̷̴̷e̷̴̷e̷̴̷d̷̴̷ y̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷ I̷̴̷'̷̴̷v̷̴̷e̷̴̷ t̷̴̷h̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷g̷̴̷h̷̴̷t̷̴̷ a̷̴̷b̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷t̷̴̷ e̷̴̷n̷̴̷d̷̴̷i̷̴̷n̷̴̷g̷̴̷ i̷̴̷t̷̴̷ a̷̴̷l̷̴̷l̷̴̷ f̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷r̷̴̷ t̷̴̷i̷̴̷m̷̴̷e̷̴̷s̷̴̷ t̷̴̷h̷̴̷i̷̴̷s̷̴̷ w̷̴̷e̷̴̷e̷̴̷k̷̴̷ a̷̴̷n̷̴̷d̷̴̷ I̷̴̷ c̷̴̷a̷̴̷n̷̴̷'̷̴̷t̷̴̷ d̷̴̷o̷̴̷ t̷̴̷h̷̴̷i̷̴̷s̷̴̷ w̷̴̷i̷̴̷t̷̴̷h̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷t̷̴̷ y̷̴̷o̷̴̷u̷̴̷ P̷̴̷L̷̴̷E̷̴̷A̷̴̷S̷̴̷E̷̴̷ c̷̴̷o̷̴̷m̷̴̷e̷̴̷ b̷̴̷a̷̴̷c̷̴̷k̷̴̷)

ᚤᛟᚢ ᚺᚨᚡᛖ ᚱᛖᛏᚢᚱᚾᛖᛞ ᚠᚱᛟᛗ ᚹᛟᚱᛋᛖ ᛟᛞᛞᛋ ᛏᚺᚨᚾ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ, ᛒᚱᛟᛏᚺᛖᚱ.  
(You have returned from worse odds than this, brother.)

ᛁ ᚹᛖᛚᚲᛟᛗᛖ ᚤᛟᚢᚱ ᚱᛖᛏᚢᚱᚾ ᚠᚱᛟᛗ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ ᚨᛋ ᚹᛖᛚᛚ.  
(I welcome your return from these as well.)

ᛖᚡᛖᚾ ᛁᚠ ᚤᛟᚢ ᛟᚾᛚᚤ ᚲᛟᛗᛖ ᛒᚨᚲᚴ ᛒᛖᚲᚨᚢᛋᛖ ᚤᛟᚢ ᚹᚨᚾᛏ ᛏᛟ ᚤᛖᛚᛚ ᚨᛏ ᛗᛖ.  
(Even if you only come back because you want to yell at me.)

ᚨᛚᚹᚨᚤᛋ ᚤᛟᚢᚱ ᛒᚱᛟᛏᚺᛖᚱ,  
ᛏᚺᛟᚱ.  
(Always your brother,  
Thor.)

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online translator for the runes, so I'm hoping it isn't too terrible (to those who can read them).


End file.
